Feel Again
by T2 Angel
Summary: Po and Tigress share two moments after Shen's defeat. All Tigress wants is to feel Po's touch again but she can't find the proper time to say to him nor does she know if she should. Partly Inspired by the OneRepublic song. Two-Shot. Post-Kung Fu Panda 2.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hello, all! Here is my first ever _Kung Fu Panda_ story. I will posting another today, as well, and, hopefully, I will be doing some more stories in this series somewhere down the line. This is also my first ever two-shot, because both parts have two separate tones. Not entirely different but I just think it worked better this way. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu were all eating a celebratory dinner in Gongmen City with the other masters and some citizens. After the defeat of Shen, it was finally time to let wounds heal. Physical and mental.

As Tigress was eating, she kept looking back at Po, from time and time. This was a new feeling for her. Having such a close friend. But it felt like it was something even more than that. Tigress couldn't place it yet, but it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Something between them felt different ever since they started to go after Shen. Tigress was wondering if Po felt the same way. Something was different about him. She noticed that, while Po was his usual jovial self, he seemed a little distracted, as well. He couldn't tell if it was just her or the whole ordeal they had been through.

After the dinner, Po went off by himself. He left so quietly that Tigress almost missed him leaving. That amount of silence from Po, alone, was enough to worry Tigress. But, she managed to catch sight of him just as he was exiting the city and followed after him. She followed Po as he headed deep into the forest, miles away from the city. After a while, they arrived at the remnants of a destroyed village. Po stood silently among the wreckage, surveying it with sad eyes.

Tigress was observing him from behind a nearby tree, wondering what he was doing. But, soon, her eyes widened as she realized where they were. She approached Po and, when she was close to him, whispered, "Your home."

Po turned around, surprised to see her. "Tigress. Hey. How long…"

"Since you left Gongmen City," Po said, in a daze. She looked around the village in horror, "This was your home. Shen. He did this. He destroyed it all."

Po became solemn. "Yeah."

Tigress looked at him, concerned. "Po…"

"I'm okay, Tigress." He thought about that. "I mean… I think."

"You don't have to be okay."

Po scoffed. "I guess I'm not. It's just… I'd hoped I'd find more. You know, when I found my home. I hoped I'd… find something. It… just kinda hurts that I didn't." He looked down at the ground. "It hurts a lot."

Tigress felt that in her heart.

Po chuckled, softly. "Guess I'm not as hardcore as you thought."

"Wrong," Tigress said. She looked at her paw again and started to rub it. "Because… the hardcore _do_ feel things. Even me. After everything you did, you're hardcore, too. Just… in your own way. And there is nothing wrong with that."

Po smiled, "Thanks, Tigress." He looked around then a curious thought entered his mind. He turned back to her, "Hey, why'd you follow me?"

"I was worried about you," Tigress said. "You were… really quiet when you left. You're never quiet. Now, I understand. You wanted to be alone. I'm sorry I intruded."

"You didn't. I'm glad you're here. I thought about asking you to come with me but… I didn't think you'd want to."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I would. Friends are there for each other, right?"

"Yeah," Po said.

"Besides, I wanted to talk to you," Tigress admitted. "But… it can wait."

"Wait for what?" he asked.

"For a… less dreary setting," she replied.

"Tigress, what happened here was bad but we're friends. And, if there's something you want to talk about, I want to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," Po confirmed. "Go for it."

Tigress walked closer to him, "I wanted to say… thank you."

"You're welcome," Po said. "What for?"

She rubbed her palm again, "For everything. I get why did you all of the things you did, going after Shen on your own. It was… a bit dangerous but I do understand. But, when all seemed lost, you saved us. Thank you."

He gave a small smile. "You're welcome."

"And…" Tigress said before she could stop herself. "No, never mind."

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked.

"This isn't the place, Po." She turned. "I'll… see you later." She started to leave.

"Tigress."

She stopped.

"Please," Po said. "Just tell me what's up."

"Not now, Po," Tigress said. "I'm sorry… for intruding." She walked off without another word.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like that? Fret not! Part 2 is up... RIGHT NOW!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Five days after that day in Po's home village, Po and Tigress hadn't really talked to each other, not even since getting back to Jade Palace. Due to Tigress's standard silence, it wasn't something the rest of the masters noticed but it was starting to bother Po. It was bothering Tigress just as much as she really didn't know how to approach him.

On the afternoon of the fifth day, Tigress went back to the iron-wood trees and she began punching them again. She needed to test a theory. She trained for hours; starting in the afternoon and going well into the night, hitting the trees over and over again. The moon was high in the sky when she was finished. She caught her breath and stared at her fists. Her theory was correct.

She felt nothing.

She could barely feel the impact, if at all. She couldn't feel the trees when she hit them. She couldn't even feel the pain. But, when she opened her paw and looked into it, one feeling was still there.

She could still feel Po's touch.

Tigress bowed her head, a little disappointed. Not at still feeling Po's touch but at how to go about dealing with this. She really did want to feel it again. But it was more. Something deep in her heart when it came to Po. But she knew the kind of person he was. He'd never see her in the way she was seeing him.

She heard a leaf rustle behind her.

Tigress turned around to see Po standing there.

"Hi," Po greeted.

"Hi," Tigress said. "How long have you been there?"

"About an hour."

"You watched me for an hour?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I saw you earlier." Po shrugged, "But… well, I got hungry."

She almost laughed at that.

He shrugged, "I figured you'd still be here when I got back."

"Oh," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Po said. "When you followed me to my old village, you wanted to say something else to me. What was it?"

Tigress stood completely still. "I…" She shook her head. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Come on, Tigress," Po said. "You've never had any problem telling me what was on your mind. So, come on. What did you want to talk about?"

"It was nothing, Po," she insisted.

He studied her for a second. "How about I make you a deal? If I guess what it is, will you tell me if I'm right?"

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. What if he guessed it correctly? How would she handle that? But, she wanted to see if he was feeling even remotely how she was. So, with no visible hesitation, even though her heart was racing, she nodded.

Po smiled. "When we were fighting against Shen, things got super crazy. We were fighting as hard as we could, knocking those wolves away left and right, up and down. Then… he aimed his giant cannon at me. And it fired." He stared at her. "You pushed me out of the way."

"I already watched that weapon strike you before," Tigress said, immediately. "And I thought…" She paused. "…I thought you died. I couldn't… watch that again."

"I know," Po said. "And I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me, by the way. You're the best."

"You're welcome," Tigress replied.

"When we crashed into the water," Po continued, "I was hoping everyone was alive. But… I was worried most about you. I know you took the worst of that hit. That's why I swam to you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a really serious hit. Just for me."

"I just wanted to save you," Tigress admitted, quietly.

Po took another few steps closer to her. "I know."

He was close now. As close he was when she hugged her after he defeated Shen. Tigress found it hard to breathe, normally.

"Here's my guess: I'm guessing… that you actually liked how it felt when I touched you," Po said. "Because I've loved how it felt when I held your hand."

Tigress's voice caught. He just said he loved it. "Po. I…"

"We had a deal. Am I right?"

Here it was. This issue was staring Tigress right in the face. She could walk away from this and lie or she could be as honest as Po was being with her right now and face this head on.

She decided to take the same road he did.

"Yes," Tigress admitted.

Po smiled, bigger.

"I…" she looked at her paw, "I felt something after Shen's attack. Maybe even before. Ever since I met you, you've done your best, putting forth your best effort every time. I've seen how far you've come… and how you haven't changed who you are to get there. Even with all of the pain you've just gone through, you still smile. You make everyone around you smile." She paused. "I even smile."

"I just like being me. But me doing my best? Came from wanting to be like you."

"I berated you to no end when you were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior," she pointed out.

"And that made me want to try harder," he said. "And… oh, heck, I can't blame ya for making fun of me. I make it kinda easy."

"You're just… jovial. It's really not a bad thing."

"And you're hardcore. And that's an awesome thing."

Tigress stared at him for a while and decided to, finally, ask the question that had been building for a while, "Po, are you trying to say you feel something for me?"

"Yep!" Po said, immediately. "Totally. What about you?"

Tigress took a deep breath. "I'll answer on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Can I tell Master Shifu and the rest of the Five? I think I need to say it or else they won't believe it."

Po chuckled. "Good point. Deal."

Tigress took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I feel something for you, Po." She moved closer to him, "I feel… a lot." She hugged him and he hugged her right back. "And I… love the feeling."

Po took a deep breath. "Me, too."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? How about the two-shot format? Let me know! Leave me some reviews! Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff! Thanks and see you soon!**


End file.
